narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Restricted Techniques Policy
This policy was originally created by Boredfan1 in order to prevent abuse of and overuse of the most powerful and popular canon techniques. Below, each technique is listed as it's own heading with detailed information on how to attain use of it. Besides the individual requirements, characters can be denied a technique in order to prevent it from being overpowered or because there are too many users of it. Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. Banned Techniques 'Rinne Sharingan - '''The Rinne Sharingan is probably the most powerful technique of them all as it combines the powers of the Rinnegan and Sharingan as the name implies and is the source for the most powerful of techniques such as Infinite Tsukuyomi and cannot be obtained without becoming the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails. '''Infinite Tsukuyomi - '''As anyone who is up to date on the series knows or is mostly up to date knows, the Infinite Tsukuyomi is a technique based off of the original Tsukuyomi technique in which everyone in the world is trapped within the most ideal dream world however, they become slaves to the caster. This technique, due to it's great power and how it can only be preformed with the Rinne Sharingan is why it is banned. '''Spiralling Ring -' A technique "created" by Naruto's counterpart in the Genjutsu world created by the masked Madara, this technique is similar to Wind Release:Rasenshuriken and the Rasengan but is vastly different and little is known about how it was created or what is needed to create it. '''Great Spiralling Ring - '''A technique equivelent to Giant Rasengan, the technique is another created by the Genjutsu Naruto Menma when the masked Madara was testing out the Infinite Tsukuyomi in filler episodes and as such, also cannot be recreated as nothing is known about how to create it. Approval Required Flying Thunder God Technique Placeholder. Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Placeholder. Iron Sand World Method Placeholder. Rasengan The Rasengan is one of the most powerful techniques to ever be created as any fan should know however, it is largely overlooked that not just anyone can learn it as stated by Tsunade not long before she became the fifth Hokage. It requires significant chakra control, chakra levels and determination to learn this difficult technique. To date, only five canon characters have learned the technique however, two of them used a shortcut to learn them and as such, hasn't actually mastered them in canon though in our fanon canon Naruto and Konohomaru will have mastery of the technique. While it won't be impossible for fanon characters to learn it, users must apply to learn it and must learn it from either Naruto, Konohomaru or another fanon canon character that has been granted the right to learn it. Earth Release: Earth Spear Placeholder. Kirin Placeholder. Chidori Placeholder. Earth Grudge Fear Placeholder. Living Corpse Reincarnation Technique Placeholder. Dance of the Shikigami Placeholder. Dead Demon Consuming Seal Placeholder. Five Elements Seal Plceholder. Five Elements Unseal Placeholder. Iron Sand Drizzle Placeholder. Lightning Release Armour Placeholder. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Placeholder. Sage Mode Placeholder. Eight Gates One of the most powerful techniques in the Naruto world is the Eight Inner Gates technique due to the extreme speed and strength granted however, this technique was only preformed by a small few in canon which was passed on orally from master to student thus, in order to learn this technique, a character must learn it from a character from canon or fanon who knows it, otherwise it can't be learned. However, only those who specialized in Taijutsu could use it do to the rigerous martial arts training they went through though this does not mean fanon characters likewise have to be taijutsu experts, they need to be on the same level as Rock Lee and Might Guy in order to use the gates. But because it's easy to make a character have that has that requirement when creaing it, no character will be allowed to have all eight at one time, the max will be five and the character will earn the rest through very well done role plays and fanfictions. However, in order for you're character to be allowed to use it, users must apply to the wall of User:Boredfan1 using the application form below but do not apply for another gate, you will be awarded it when the admin encharge sees that the character and you are ready for it. Kekkei Genkai's Sage Transformation - Ask Na'Jorne or SageOfDespair